Some Where in Brooklyn Song
by NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden
Summary: Zach is waiting for a contact at the train station when he meets a mysterious They talk and before he gets her name she Will he ever see his mystery girl again? Or will she forever be his biggest 'What if? "This is a fanfiction based off of the song 'Some Where in I highly suggest you listen to it before, after, or during the reading of this "


Chapter 1: Verse 1

Zach's POV:

Zachary Goode was on an assignment in Hoboken, New Jersey when he first met her. He sat on a bench at a train station, being extremely bored. He was growing tired of waiting for his contact to appear. His contact was an old friend he went to Blackthorne with. Yes the Blackthorne, the training school for boys. Where they learn to become the best male assassin/spies in the world.

So anyways, he was sitting there on that bench all alone beginning to be very annoyed with his friend, when a women sat down on the other side of the bench. He looked over at her and his breath caught in his throat. There sat a young women with dirty blonde hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders, tan skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a light brown leather jacket that was zipped up 3 quarters to the top. She had on blue jeans and red Nike high tops. Underneath her jacket was a plain white shirt. Her hair was curly and seemed very natural.

Zach couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had one ear bud in and was listening intently to her music. She was bopping her head and her curls where bouncing. All of the sudden she stopped and looked over at Zach. He looked away quickly and stared ahead.

She went back to her music and they sat together awkwardly. Finally Zach took a deep breath and turned back to her. She was watching him out of the corner of her eye. He nervously tapped her shoulder. She turned to him, confused. Zach couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Hey, I'm Zach." He stuck out his hand to her. She took it carefully and said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you Zach." She had a beautiful voice. It reminded him of silk, soft and light.

Zach smiled and didn't really notice how she didn't say her name. And he would regret not asking later. "So what brings you to Hoboken?" Zach asked.

"Oh, I'm here seeing a family friend."

"That's nice." Zach said indifferently. He really did want to talk to her, but her eyes were to distracting. He felt like he could stare at them all day and not get bored. Luckily he didn't have to keep the conversation going by him self. She seemed just as egger to talk to him as he was to her. "So why are you here?"

Normally Zach would be on guard but the answer just slipped out. "I'm waiting for an old friend." She smiled and said, "That's nice."

He was just about to ask how often she came around when there was an announcement. "_Next stop Brooklyn" _

She stood up and said, "It was nice meeting you Zach." Then she walked off. "Nice meeting you too." he said under his breath.

He was so consumed in his thought that he didn't notice Grant until he sat where the girl had been sitting. "Hey man what's up?" Grant said casually.

"I think I just meet the most beautiful girl in the world." Zach said. Grant looked at him weird and asked, "Well did you get her number?" Zach looked at him confused, like he was speaking another language. "I'll take that as a no." Zach frowned at how stupid he was. "Tell me at least you got her name?"

Zach looked guiltily into his hands. Grant sighed. "Well there go's that chance. So about the information." But Zach hadn't heard a thing he said cause he was already running after the girl. He got to the tracks right as the train pulled away from the station. He cursed under his breath and made his way over to were Grant was sitting, a confused expression on his face.

Zach sat down and looked at the ground glumly. After a minute he cleared his expression and made it neutral. "So what's the information?"

Grant's POV:

They continued on with the meeting and went there separate ways. Zach went home and Grant decided to be an awesome friend and went and had their friend Jonas hack into the train station security cameras.

He found the girl and started tracking her down.

**AN:/ So this is the first verse. I will be updating soon on the 2nd verse. And will be adding to the story beyond that. Hope you like and please don't flame.**


End file.
